Talk:Fuller House (Season 5)/@comment-75.132.14.53-20181027183554
Here are the episodes I think season 5 should have. And I will give you the sypnosis. I hope you like them. To marry or not to marry: Lola comes back home and gives Jackson another chance and they end up engaged to be married. But will DJ approve of this. Then Max decides to propose to Rose as a surprise valentine present. I’m sure DJ will go for this wedding. CJ might have some rejections to her daughter getting married. A great big surprise: Jackson, Max, Ramona, and Tommy have a special birthday present for DJ that is too big to wrap. In fact the surprise is her old boyfriend Kevin Qwynn who has a secret that he can’t keep it to himself so he has to talk to DJ for advice. Secret Santa: After the kids all got married and out of the house. DJ feels lonely that no one will come home to celebrate Christmas. With Stephanie, Kimmy, and the baby living in the same house. Stephanie and Kimmy arrange to bring every one home as a gift to cheer DJ up after Steve left to be with the lakers. When DJ gets ready for the Christmas party Santa comes and she finds out that Kimmy and Stephanie bring Steve back to get them back together. Drive she said: Ramona gets her drivers license and buys a car for her own. As she takes Bobby Popko out as just friends till the car flies off the road and Ramona ends up in the hospital and come to find out this could be serious situation where it could lead to a death situation. Drive she said part 2: Everyone grieves for the loss of Kimmy’s daughter Ramona. However, Kimmy’s parents and Fernando do not know what was going on. DJ tries to get her older brother Garth to come and help out his sister. As everyone goes to the funeral it’s something about all the memories that Kimmy had of her daughter is coming back. Till she sees a grave that she recognizes of someone of her past. It was Duane. Drive she said part 3: All the flashbacks of Ramona as a baby and growing up fill every room and the car. Kimmy looks at every picture and watch every video that reminds her of her daughter that she brought into this world. The wedding day: It’s time for Max and Rose to be married as husband and wife. CJ has doubts about the whole thing. But she wants her daughter to be happy. Everyone in the tanners, fullers, katesopolis, Gladstone, and the whole family come to enjoy the wedding of Max Fuller. Once upon a fairytale: Gibbler style party planning descides to throw a Easter annual fairytale party in honor of her daughter. Kimmy descides to dress up as her daughters favorite fairytale Cinderella. Till all the memories come back and Kimmy hides out in her room. DJ finds a way to help her best friend. That is what I know so far.